Brandon: Strongest of Them All!
by Ohata Uchiha
Summary: This is the story about the grandson of Brendan (Ruby/Sapphire), Brandon (OmRub./AlSap) and his journey across Hoenn. And sorry if the name seems unoriginal, given it is my real life name. Enjoy!
1. I Choose You!

**Hey guys, it's Kirigaya and I'm here we are with a Pokémon fanfic. Now, I understand that I have 7 other unifinished fanfic s, but making new ones is how I keep myself occupied. I have ADHD so I can't sit still with just one fanfic. Don't worry, though, once A Mage's Uchiha is finished with season 1, I plan to return to The Zombie Familiar, IS: Infinite Saiyan, and this. Alright, this is going to be in Hoenn with Brandon, the grandson of Brendan and May in Pokémon RSE. Brandon is a Pokémon trainer who isn't looking to catch 'em all, and this is in a time where the age to start your adventure is 16. I am using the name Brandon since that's my actual name. Yes, that's right. After 5 months, Kirigaya's true name has been revealed. He'll explain himself, so let's get on with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. However, I officially own the Luxury Ball.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: I Choose You!**

I woke up, around 7:00, wanting to get to the lab early. I looked at the egg in incubation jar next to the pictures on my dresser. I picked one up and spoke to myself.

"One day, Grandpa, I'll be as strong as you." I don't wanna catch 'em all. I've heard of it being done on only twice. Once by the legendary trainer known as Red, and again by my grandfather. My name is Brandon. And my mother and I moved to the Hoenn region from Sinnoh. Today, May 14th is my 16th birthday. I'm going to get my first Pokémon, and the egg, you may ask. One day, I got lost in the forest near my home town, Snowpoint City. Man! That place was so freakin' cold. And when I thought I was done for, a man in blue came out of nowhere. He escorted me out of the forest, and he said to me.

"I sense a great aura within you similar to my own. With this power, you can properly train this Pokémon when it hatches. Take good care of this egg." After he gave me the egg, along with something that he called the Z-Dex, he disappeared and I brought the egg to the Pokémon Center. The nurse put it in an incubation jar, and my mom found me there waiting for her. That's when we got packed up and left to catch a ship at Canalave City.

I slipped on my blue jeans and put on my white T-shirt. I tightened the laces on my black tennis shoes, and then took them off, thinking that my blue and white shoes matched what I was wearing. After grabbing my jacket and my backpack, I ran downstairs with my egg.

"Hey Mom, I'm on my way to the lab. When my egg hatches, please call me as soon as possible."

"Alright sweetie. Please have a safe journey." She said as she ran her fingers through my black hair. "You look just like your grandfather when he was your age." With an exchange of goodbyes, I ran out the door and stopped. I looked around at my new home, Littleroot Town. Definitely not as big as Snowpoint. I thought as I ran to the lab.

"Welcome, Brendan." A woman greeted me. "Professor Birch isn't here right now. He went out into Route 101 with the Pokémon. I think you can catch him if you go now."

"Thank you, Miss." I left and ran out onto Route 101.

* * *

I ran through the route and slowed as I heard screaming.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I ran towards the sound of the voice and saw a large man in a lab coat being chased by a...

"Professor Birch, are you afraid of a...Poochyena?" I told him, having difficulty believing what I was seeing.

"Shut up! Grab a Pokémon from that bag and help me!" I did as instructed. I quickqly unzipped and saw three Pokéballs, each one with a picture of a Pokémon on it. Without much thought, I grabbed the one with a picture of an orange creature and threw it.

"I choose you, Torchic!" As the ball opened, a small orange Pokémon appeared as the light from the ball left it's body.

"Tor! Torchic."

"Alright, use Ember!" I shouted as the small Pokémon opened its beak. Small red flames shout from its mouth, hitting the Poochyena and knocking it over. It got up and ran into the tall grass.

"Good job, Brandon. You really have what it takes to be a great trainer."

"Thank you, Professor Birch."

"Come to my lab later today. I have something for you."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

I returned home after giving Birch his Torchic. I knocked on the door and my mother quickly opened it.

"Brandon! I'm so glad you're home. It's happening!" She said frantically.

"What? It's already time, then." I walked inside and saw the egg on the table. I took it out if it's incubation jar and held it, giving it warmth. I was very similar to a refrigerator, I keep warm air outside of my body while cold air stays in. The egg glowed multiple times, the intervals between flashes growing shorter and shorter until it stopped flashing.

After it glowed for a minute, a minute that seemed like eternity, I held in my hands my very first Pokémon.

"Ri. Riolu." The small blue Pokémon said as it snuggled my shirt. My mother brought to me a small ball, colored in black with stripes.

"Here, honey. I know it's your favorite ball, so use it." She said as I took it from her hands.

"Hey, Riolu, wanna come with me on a journey?" The cute Pokémon merely responded with an agreeful bark-like noise.

"Then it's settled. Welcome aboard, Riolu." I told it as I pushed the button on the Luxury Ball. Riolu was engulfed in light and disappeared as it was brought into the ball. I completely forgot about my Z-Dex and took it out if my pocket, scanning the ball. That man said it checks for moves, abilities, gender, and more. The it spoke in a female robotic voice.

"Riolu, the Emanation Pokémon. Riolu uses the shape of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others."

I scrolled to the gender. _Male_. That's what I thought. At the ability category, it read '_Inner Focus_'. And the moves listed:

_Earthquake, Bullet Punch, Quick Attack, Endure._

_Wow! It knows Earthquake. _I smiled wide at the Luxury Ball, feeling excited that I had my first Pokémon. "Oh right! I need to see Professor Birch. I gotta go, Mom. I'll remember to visit." Without a response, I ran out the door and towards the lab.

* * *

"Brandon. Seeing you earlier reminded me about the talk I had with your mother. She mentioned how today was your birthday, so I for you today, I have your first Pokémon. I believe I know who you will choose." Birch said to me.

"Well, you see, I actually have a Pokémon already. He just hatched, and his name is Riolu. I got him from a man in Sinnoh, along with a PokéDex that he called the Z-Dex."

"I see. Well, I see no reason in not giving you a Pokémon anyway. Go ahead and call it a birthday present."

"For real!? In that case, I choose you, Torchic!" I said as I took the same ball from earlier out of the bag and threw it out, releasing Torchic. "And meet your new friend, Riolu." I said as I released Riolu. The two Pokémon had a few words that I couldn't understand. I took out the Z-Dex and scanned Torchic.

"Torchic, the Chick Pokémon. Torchic has a flame sac inside of its belly that perpetually burns. It feels warm if hugged." It said.

"Hugged, huh?" I kneeled down and Torchic jumped into my arms. "Wow, you are warm little buddy. Come on, Riolu. See how it feels." I said as Riolu joined our little group hug, enjoying the warmth as much as I did.

"You're very friendly with Pokémon, Brandon." Birch said to me.

I looked up at him and said. "Yeah, well your Pokémon are your friends. How else would I act towards them?" I said as I remembered the Z-Dex and looked at Torchic's info.

Gender, _Male_ again. Ability, '_Blaze_'. Moves:

_Scratch, Growl, Ember, Focus Energy._

"Alright then. Since we're acquainted with each other, let's start our journey." I said as I raised the balls and returned Torchic and Riolu.

Saying goodbye to Professor Birch, I left the lab, stopping by my house for one last goodbye, and also so I can pick up the other 5 Luxury Balls my mother bought for me. I left and walked out onto Route 101, ready for the long road ahead of me.

* * *

**There you go, guys. No rival, yet. He slept in, and the third person is to be decided later. Anyway, there's not much I have to say about this besides wanting to update soon. Just a couple more days before I can write at full blast. Anyway, until next time, stay Pika!**


	2. A Piece of Sinnoh?

**Hey guys, I'm back with chapter 2 of Brandon: Strongest of Them All. I don't know when I will finish this, but I'm not coming back to change the intro. This will be uploaded somewhere within three days of chapter one. I do not have much to say, so let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon. Nothing else for today.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Piece of Sinnoh?**

I ran out to Oldale Town, stopping a few times to train Riolu so he matched Torchic's strength. I walked into the Pokémon Center, and eyed the Trading Machine. I took out Torchic's Pokéball._ I wonder…_

I walked over to it and placed his Pokéball on one panel and placed an empty Luxury Ball on the other. I pushed the button and watched as the Pokéball and Luxury Ball were engulfed in light. I saw Torchic's silhouette pass by the screen. As the light dispersed, I opened the Pokéball, only to find it empty. I opened the Luxury Ball and Torchic appeared in a white light.

"It worked! Thank you, stupid ideas!" I said as I had returned Torchic. I brought them to Nurse Joy and asked her to heal Riolu. She went to the back and after a few minutes, she came out with Riolu sitting on a tray. She handed me the Luxury Ball as Riolu jumped into my arms. "Hey little buddy. Feeling better already?"

"Riolu has been restored to full health." She said.

"Thank you, Nurse Joy." I told her as I took Riolu's ball. I raised it to him before I heard a voice.

_I don't wanna get in the ball._ I heard in a childish tone. It sounded very young and I looked around.

"Riolu, was that you?" I said as I walked out of the Pokémon Center.

_Uh huh. My aura is still weak, so I can't talk often. It sounded very young, though that's expected. I don't like the Pokéball. I feel uncomfortable._

"Alright, then. You can walk with me everywhere, then. How does that sound?" Riolu made a cheerful noise and jumped out of my arms before pointing to the next route. The sign read 'Route 103' and as we walked into it, I heard somebody from behind.

"Wait! Stop for a minute!" I heard a girl said. She ran up to me. The girl had straight brown hair and wore a blue shirt with a semi short skirt to match. In her hair, she wore a Pokéball hairpin. She was about three inches shorter than I was, making her 5'5".

"Hey, what is it?" I asked her.

"You're from Littleroot, right? I want a battle!"

"Alright, but can I know your name?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm Marie. I live next door to you and your mom, but I overslept. I heard you saved Professor Birch, so good job."

"Thanks, Marie. So about this battle, are we going to start now?"

"Yep! Go Mudkip!" she shouted as threw a Pokéball and released a Mudkip.

"Ok, then. Riolu, let's show her how strong you've gotten today."

"Ri, Riolu!" He said as he ran forward.

_Not good. If I remember correctly, Steel and Ground type moves aren't effective against Water types. I guess Quick Attack is my best bet._ "Start this with Quick Attack!" I said as Riolu rushed towards Mudkip, followed by a white light. Before impact, Marie yelled.

"Use Bide, Mudkip!" Just before Riolu hit, Mudkip was outlined with a bright glow. Her Pokémon stumbled a bit, but stood its ground.

"Fine, then use Bullet Punch!" With blinding speed, Riolu sent several punches towards the Mudkip, who simply stood and took it. _I know that what I deal will be doubled towards Riolu, but I need to count on that. Now is the time to attack._ "Use Quick Attack into Earthquake!" I shouted as Riolu, who somehow distanced itself from Mudkip, rushed towards it again and jumped, slamming its heel on Mudkip, before the light grew brighter. _NOW! Riolu, use Endure!_ I thought on instinct, forgetting to shout my command as Riolu glowed with his own light, taking Mudkip's attack head-on.

"Don't you know what Bide does? You really have no patience if to keep attacking me like that." She said with a victory smile.

"Not so fast!" I shouted as Riolu stood. The two blue Pokémon faced each other. Just by looking at them, I could tell. The next hit was the last. _But, how did Riolu know I wanted him to use Endure? No matter._ "Riolu, the next hit is the last. Use Quick Attack with a Bullet Punch!" I shouted as Riolu rushed towards Mudkip with the combination of two first-hit moves. His paw glowed as he sped up.

"Water Gun! Don't let that attack hit!" Marie shouted nervously as the Mudkip shot a stream of water towards Riolu, who simply dodged multiple times. He jumped and readied the Bullet Punch at an amazing speed. As he was in midair, Mudkip shot a jet stream of water straight at it. _Riolu can punch right through that_. I thought with a smile as Riolu sent the Bullet Punch throught the water and landed a direct hit on Mudkip, causing it to faint.

"Yeah Riolu! You did it!" I said as I held out my arms. "You're very first win!" Riolu jumped into my arms and I carried him. "Let's go get you healed before we continue on our journey. Hey, good battle Marie. That was a smart first move, using Bide at that critical moment."

"Really? Thank you so much." She said with a big smile. "I thought you were one of those guys who would gloat when they won."

"Those guys are real jerks."

"Yeah, but it turns out you're really nice. And Pokémon seem to love you."

"Thanks. Let's go to the Pokémon Center together."

"Great idea." She told me as we headed back into town, our Pokémon in hand. Or hands. However it goes.

* * *

"You're Pokémon have been restored to full health." Nurse Joy said as she rolled Riolu and Mudkip out on a tray. I noticed a Chansey walk out from the back.

Riolu jumped into my arms, as usual, and Mudkip followed the example.

"So, what do you plan to do on your journey?" I asked to break the ice.

"Well, I can't decide between being a coordinator or a trainer. It's a really tough decision." She said, looking upset.

"Hey, why not choose both?" she looked up at me. "Yeah, I think you'd make a great coordinator, but you'd also be a great trainer. Nobody said you can't be both." I told her with a warm smile.

"Oh…um…" she seemed to be finding a hard time choosing her words with a furious blush on her face. She turned away, saying. "It's getting late! We should stay for the night, otherwise, something bad might happen."

"You can go ahead. Riolu and I are gonna head out. I wanna catch my first Pokémon. Or third, technically." I corrected myself with a nervous laugh.

"Ok…but be careful."

"Don't worry a bit. I will." I walked out of the Pokémon Center and continued on Route 103.

* * *

As I walked, I heard some rustling in the tall grass and stopped. It was pretty dark, so I only saw wings. _I need to catch it off guard._

I released Torchic. "Alright," I whispered. "use Focus Energy." Torchic got pumped and ready to deal critical damage. "Now, use Ember." Torchic shot a stream of flames at the mystery Pokémon before I threw my ball. "Luxury Ball, GO!" It hit the fainted Pokémon and absorbed it into the ball. With a few shakes to the sides, I thought to myself. _The only bird Pokémon I know about in Hoenn are Taillow and Swablu. I didn't see cotton-like wings, so this has to be Taillow._ I watched as the ball's button had a brief red glow, signifying that I caught it.

"I did it! I caught Taillow!" I picked up the ball and scanned it.

"Starly, the Starling Pokémon. Starly flock in great numbers. Though small, they flap their wings with great power." The Z-Dex said in its robotic voice.

"Starly? But how? At this place and time of day? Starly are Sinnoh region Pokémon, so how can they be in Hoenn?" I asked myself. _Well, I guess they can fly anywhere. And besides, now I have a small piece of my home to take with me on my journey_. I smiled at the thought before I continued scanning.

I saw the gender, _Male_, again. And the ability read '_Reckless_'. The moves read:

_Double-Edge, Tackle, Wing Attack, Quick Attack._

My eyes widened at the first move. "He knows Double-Edge? That must mean you used to have a trainer, but they released you. You'll be safe with me little buddy."

_Come on! I wanna see my friend. Riolu said to me, nearly making me fall over._

_Right, sorry. Wait, how can we communicate like this? I've never done anything like it. _I suddenly remembered Riolu's Z-Dex entry_. So then, we're communicating through Aura?_

_That's right! Now let's see our new friend._ I looked down and noticed Riolu's eyes closed, and the things hanging from his head stood horizontally. I took out the Luxury Ball I used to catch Starly and released him. In a flash of light, Starly spread his wings. Riolu and Starly had a few exchange of words. After they finished talking, I returned Starly and the two of us returned to the Pokémon Center. I asked Nurse Joy for a room and went to designated room. It was empty, except for Marie sleeping in one of the bunk beds. I got dressed in the pajamas that I brought with me and got under the covers, Riolu curling up next to me.

* * *

I was woken up by the sensation that somebody was watching me. I peered my eyes open and saw Marie, inches from my faces. She suddenly gained a bright blush and backed away "I wasn't doing anything! Good morning, Brandon."

"Wait a minute. Did I ever even tell you my name?" I asked her.

"I don't think so. But it was weird. As if someone was introducing you. I heard in my head, 'Oh, that's Brandon.' So I went with it."

"Good for you. So, are we traveling together?"

"That's right! How else am I going to observe what you can do? It's the only way to win!" she said excitedly. I just laughed and told her to wait outside for me. After getting dressed in my regular attire. Meeting her outside the room, we left the Pokémon Center together with Riolu.

* * *

"Alright, I have Riolu, Torchic, and Starly." I said, answering her question.

"What's a Starly?"

"A Pokémon that isn't native to the Hoenn region. You're find them primarily in Sinnoh, but I'm glad I caught something from my home." I told her with a smile. We had left Odale Town westward, bringing us to Route 102. I watched as Marie took care of a Lotad primarily using Bide, several Wingull flying overhead. After enough damage was dealt, she threw her Pokéball, and after three short shakes, it was caught.

"I did it! I caught a Lotad!" She screamed as I realized that this was her first Pokémon. We traveled a little more before she encountered a Poochyena. She had no trouble catching it, but I was only interested in catching sic permanent Pokémon.

"Good job with Poochyena." I gave the Pokéball she used a brief scan, instantly going to moves. "Cool, it knows Thunder Fang."

"Alright! I finally caught up with you." She said happily as we made our way into Petallburg City.

* * *

**There it is, everyone. Chapter 2. Now, I'm sorry if you have complaints about Starly, but I promised that it would always be one of my permanents. So until next time, stay Ri Riolu!**


	3. A Green Surprise

**Hey everyone, Kirigaya Uchiha here. And I'm back with Brandon: Strongest of Them All! I don't really have much to say, besides 'y'all might complain about Brandon's next Pokémon. So yeah, I'll leave it at that. Enjoy, take a bite, tell me how it tastes in the review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its sequels, prequels, or squeaquels. However, I'm stuck in TOR through the first half of this. I know, irrelevant.**

**/**

**Chapter 3: A Green Surprise**

Marie and I walked into Petalburg City before I spoke up. "Let's head to the Pokémon center. I need to heal everyone."

_Yeah, I'm feeling kind of tired._ Riolu said to me. His aura was getting stronger, so he would speak to me more frequently. And it seems as if Marie can't hear him.

"You go ahead. I wanted to visit the gym." She said.

"Going for that first badge, huh? Well, good luck. I know you can win." I told his with a thumbs up.

"Thanks, but I'm not battling. This gym is number 5, so it's way to stong for us right now."

"Oh, well. If you're not out by the time I'm finished, I'm going to head towards Petalburg Woods. I'll wait for you by the shoreline."

"Alright, I'll try to hurry."

/

After healing Riolu, Torchic, and Starly, we headed towards Route 104, where I walked down to the beach. I stared out into the horizon as I heard some guy's voice.

"Hey, you there." He called out to me, pointing his finger.

Without turning away from the view, I called back to the mystery man, my eyes slowly closing. "It's not polite to point. Didn't you're mother ever tell you that?"

The guy walked up to me and I turned to him, getting a better look. He wore a fancy white suit, as if he was going a wedding. He had white slacks to match, along with white shoes, black laces in them. We made direct eye contact, so I guessed that we were the same height. My black eyes stared back into his ocean blue eyes.

"Alright, fine. Bring it on, Sally."

"My name is Charles. Show some respect." He said with a cocky tone.

"Ooh, I'm so sorry, master Charles. Please don't smite me!" I said in a mocking tone.

"Fine then, then battle will begin!" he said as he jumped back and took a Pokéball out of his fancy shmancy dress coat. I noticed how he was wearing white gloves as he threw his Pokéball, sending out a Wingull.

_Man, this guy can't get enough of the color white. _I thought as I took out a Luxury Ball and tossed it, shouting. "Let's go Starly!" the ball opened, releasing the small gray-feathered Pokémon with flapping wings. "Alright, start this with a Quick Attack!" The bird Pokémon sped towards the Wingull, a light trailing behind it.

"Use Water Gun!" Sally shouted as his Pokémon shot a jet stream of water.

"Keep up the Quick Attack! Avoid that water." Starly quickly maneuvered around each jet of water. After he got close enough, he rushed in and rammed Wingull. I saw Sally, thinking that I was crazy for seeing him smile.

"Scald, right there!" Starly was engulfed in a boiling jet stream of water. _I've heard of Scald, it most likely leaves the Burn status_. I took out Starly's Luxury Ball.

"Return!" I said, but I stopped. A bright light emerged, swallowing Starly for several minutes. The light started to elevate, and as it disappeared, a new Pokémon was in Starly's place.

"Star! Staravia!" Riolu and I smiled at the sight. _I can't believe it!_

_Starly evolved into Staravia!_ Riolu said to me.

I took out my Z-Dex and gave the moves a quick check. It read:

_Double-Edge, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Quick Attack._

"Alright, then. Staravia! Use Aerial Ace!" I shouted excitedly as Staravia sped past Wingull, slashing it with its wing. _Staravia didn't get burned! That's lucky for us_. I thought as Sally returned his Wingull.

"Fine, then. Go Treecko!" he shouted as a small green Pokémon stood proudly. I've seen that before. But where? I returned Staravia and took out another Luxury Ball.

"Go Torchic!" I shouted as my Chick Pokémon was released from its ball, ruffling its feathers. _First move wins_! "Use Focus Energy!" I shouted as Torchic got pumped up, ready to deal critical damage.

"Use Quick Attack!" Treecko sped towards Torchic and slammed him with its tail, sending my Pokémon flying a few feet.

"While he's close! Peck!" Torchic's beak glowed as it continually pecked the Treecko.

"Bullet Seed!" Treecko shot tons of hard seeds towards Torchic. _Crap, Torchic's defense at long-range is still lacking.__Even if it's not effective, it still does a lot of damage._ "Now, Quick Attack!" Treecko rammed Torchic once again.

"Quickly, use Ember!" I shouted as Torchic complied. But instead of his usual small Ember, he shot a blazing inferno at Treecko, scorching the little green one.

"Return. GO GROWLITHE!" he shouted as he put Treecko's ball away and threw his third ball.

"Torchic, come back. Riolu, it's time. Let's get some Aura training with this." I said as Riolu walked in. _I know it's been a day since my journey started, but so much has happened. It feels like an eternity. It feels like me and Riolu have been friends for decades. And that is what bonds us_. I closed my eyes, and I didn't expect what I saw. Everything was black, but I could still see things. A wave was sent from around me outward, like a sonar. I saw the same thing happening around Riolu. I could see Sally, his red Aura taking human form in his place, and his Pokémon, its Aura had done the same. To my right, off the shore, I could see another Aura. One with a very familiar human form.

_So, he's angry? Well, he'll be furious when we win_.

"You're not even opening your eyes! Are you going to give up with this battle?" he said with no response from me.

_This must be what that man in blue could do, back at Sinnoh._

"If that's how it is, then I'll start. Growlithe, use Bite!" Riolu and I watched with our Aura, seeing the Growlithe close the distance between them. Riolu jumped back, shocking Sally and Sally Jr. "But how?"

Growlithe continued trying to bite Riolu, but he simply avoided it. _Use Earthquake, Riolu_. He jumped up and dropped his heel on the Growlithe with amazing power, quickly ending the battle. The two of us opened our eyes, seeing the world of color again.

"But how? How is that possible?" I walked up to him and held out my hand.

"Hey, it was a good battle. You'll probably win next time." He merely pushed me out of the way and returned his Growlithe, turning away from me and walking into the forest.

"That was so awesome! You handled that battle with your eyes closed!" I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Marie. So you watched the battle, huh?"

"Yeah. I didn't want to interrupt. So who was that?" she asked me.

"Said his name was Charles. I think Sally suits him, though." I said, mentally adding him to my Sally List.

"Ok, then. Let's head into the woods." She said as we made our way past the thick trees.

/

We trotted along the trees, sticking to the path. We eventually ran into a Wurmple. Marie hid behind me, keeping her distance until I checked it's evolutions in my Z-Dex.

_Wurmple __à__Silcoon __à__Beautifly_

_Wurmple __à__Cascoon __à__Dustox_

Once she saw the Beautifly information, she was trying her best to catch the worm Pokémon. Meanwhile, Riolu nudged my leg. I look down and saw his eyes closed. _He's checking the area with Aura. _I closed my eyes and did the same, seeing the colorless area the same way I did before. I watched the wave's pulse until it went over something in the trees behind us.

I quietly released Staravia. "Hey, what's going on?" Marie asked.

"Shh. Staravia, give those trees a whirlwind." Staravia flapped its wings wildly, sending an intense wind through the trees. I opened my eyes a familiar green Pokémon fell out. "Use Quick Attack!" I shouted as Staravia rammed the Treecko. "Alright, Luxury Ball, GO!" I yelled, throwing the Luxury Ball at it. The ball hit the Treecko's head, opening it and instantly absorbing the starter. After three short movements in the ball, it glowed red, identifying a capture. I ran over and picked it up, hearing Marie whine.

"No fair! Fine, enjoy your Treecko. One day, I'm going to have a Beautifly. So there."

"Come on, let's just get out of this forest. I want to get to the first gym soon." I told her with a smile. I took out my Z-Dex and scanned it

"Treecko, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Treecko quickly scales even vertical walls. It senses humidity with its tail to predict the next day's weather." I checked the ability. '_Overgrow_'. The gender. _Male_. The moves read:

_Pound, Bullet Seed, Absorb, Quick Attack_.

"Pretty good moves. We can go get healed, but I'm going to have to come back to train a little more."

"Alright, then let's hurry to the Pokémon Center." Marie said. "I wanna get my first badge, too!"

/

We continued on the second half of Route 104, walking on the bridge to the next city. I saw the sign at the entrance and it read 'Welcome to Rustboro City'.

"We're here. I wonder what kind of gym they have here." Marie said.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Rock."

"Yes! Mudkip and Lotad will help a lot!" Marie exclaimed. We continued talking as we walked in and asked for our Pokémon to be healed. My team was already healed, except for Treecko, though.

Nurse Joy rolled out a tray with Treecko, Mudkip, Lotad and Wurmple. Treecko looked at my face, probably for the first time since I caught him, and his eyes widened. Pointing at me, Treecko exclaimed. "Tree! Treecko Tree!"

_What!?_ Riolu said.

_What is it, Riolu?_ I asked him, getting the hang of communicating through Aura.

_Treecko, he says that his trainer released him after the battle with us, saying that he was weak._

"No way. Listen here, Treecko. If you train with me, you'll be so strong, that old trainer of yours will be begging for you to go back to him. So, what do you say?" I asked, holding out a fist.

After a minute of thinking, Treecko made his own little fist and bumped mine as I pulled him into a hug. "Welcome aboard, little buddy!"

Marie and I returned our Pokémon, of course with the exception of Riolu, and walked out of the Pokémon Center. "Hey, you go ahead and do what you want. Challenge the gym, wait for me, I don't care. I've got some training to do." I told her, remembering Starly's evolution. _I need everyone to get that strong_. With an alright, me and Marie separated.

I walked away, only looking back once to see Marie speaking to a guy with silver hair. I wonder what that is about.

/

In the forest, I had a couple of battles while using both Torchic and Treecko, since Staravia and Riolu were obviously ahead. I stopped walking and hid behind a bush as I heard a suspicious woman speak.

"This is Petalburg Recon Team checking in. I'm afraid I have to begin with an apology, Mr. Matt. It's not good news. The mission is a no-go. A little something cropped up and got in the way. In fact, a couple of somethings."

I interrupted her and came out of hiding. "Hey! Who are you and what are you up to?"

After startling her, she took a moment to catch her breath. "Foolish child. Don't think you can stop Team Aqua. I'd be surprised if you could even handle Team Magma." She said with a laugh.

"I'll show you! Torchic, Treecko!" I said as the two came out of hiding.

"Fine, then. Poochyena, Zubat, show this brat what we're made of." She said as she threw two bluish Pokéballs with a strange symbol on each one.

"Torchic, use Ember on Zubat! And Treecko, Bullet Seed on Poochyena!" I commanded. Torchic once again shot a fiery inferno, most likely his ability taking effect from the training, and what Treecko shot was multiple times stronger than the normal Bullet Seed. The woman's Pokémon easily fainted.

"Crap! Mr. Matt, I've got trouble!"

"You're running away!" I barely heard, meaning that Mr. Matt must have been yelling.

"Of course not! I'm making a…a…a strategic withdrawal! Yeah." She said as she threw down a Smoke Ball and disappeared.

"I knew you two could do it!" I cheered at my Pokémon's victory. Giving the little guys pats on the backs, I watched as they began to glow.

After several minutes, the light disappeared, revealing their new forms. I scanned them both with my Z-Dex.

"Combusken, the Young Fowl Pokémon. Combusken's kicking mastery lets it loose 10 kicks per second. It emits sharp cries to intimidating foes." I checked the moves:

_Double Kick, Slash, Ember, Peck._

"Grovyle, the Wood Gecko Pokémon. Grovyle's strongly developed thigh muscles give it astounding agility and jumping performances." I checked his moves:

_Pursuit, Leaf Blade, Bullet Seed, Absorb._

"Alright! Come on, guys! Let's go get you to full strength. We can show the gym our new power!" I said, getting agreeful cheers from my two newly evolved Pokémon.

/

**And episode three is out, out, OUT! Sorry, I'm just really excited. I'm finally done with AR, for now, and can return to full typing capacity. Now I just need to bring up Geometry -_- I won't bother you with that, so until next time, stay Gro, Grovyle! Oh, and that "strategic withdrawal" is a reference to Kenichi: Mightiest Disciple. If you like Naruto, go check it out.**


	4. Roxanne's Battle and a Reunion

**Hey everyone, I'm already here with chapter 4 of Brandon: Strongest of Them All! I was working on A Mage's Uchiha, but then me and SallyMaster kept talking about the future, so I had the urge to do this instead. Dammit SallyMaster! Also, when there is a chapter where Brandon gets a new badge, the chapter will be named after that badge.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its sequels, prequels, or squeakquels. However…screw it, I'm only giving one of these per day.**

**/**

**The Stone Badge: Roxanne's Battle.**

I walked into the gym, my Pokémon fully healed, and the first thing I saw was three people. Marie, Sally, and another woman, presumably the gym leader. Sally walked up to me and simply said.

"Move." I stepped to the side and let him out.

"Hey Marie, you won yet?" I asked.

"I haven't battled yet. I waited outside for you until a few minutes ago. You were taking too long."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. I had run into trouble. And this is?"

"I'm sorry. I'm Roxanne, the Rustboro Gym Leader. And I was about to go and heal my Pokémon. You see, that boy who just left swept my Pokémon using only a Fire-type." I looked back at the empty door, imaging how he possibly could have won with his Growlithe.

"Well, my friend and I are here to challenge you." I told her.

"Of course. If you will wait patiently, I will be back soon." She said nicely as me and Marie made our way to the battlefield.

/

Roxanne returned and waited on one side of the rocky field while Marie stood on the other side. I stayed to the side and watched, taking note of the fossil Pokémon statues around us.

"Ok, go Geodude!" Roxanne shouted, throwing her Pokéball, releasing a floating rock with arms and a face.

"Go Beldum!" Marie said as she threw her Pokéball, letting a floating gray Pokémon onto the battlefield. _When did she get that?_ I quickly scrolled through the Hoenn section of the Z-Dex and found Beldum. _But it supposed to be blue. What's going on? _I checked the moves and shouted.

"Hey, Marie!"

"Yeah?"

"Beldum isn't the best choice. The only move it can learn until its final evolution is Take Down, and I don't recommend using a recoil Normal-type move on a Rock-type."

"Take…Down…? Fine! Return, Beldum!" she said as she aimed the Pokéball and absorbed Beldum, throwing out another ball. "Go Mudkip! Use Water Gun!"

The Pokémon was released in midair and immediately hit the rock with a jet stream of water, making it faint instantly. _Look like she's got this in the bag._

"Return! Go Nosepass!" what was released was a blue Pokémon, completed by a gigantic red nose. It stood on two stubby legs. "Use Rock Tomb!" the Pokémon stuffed its arms into the ground and brought them up in a scooping motion, launching several rocks at Mudkip.

"Dodge and use Water Gun!" The smaller blue Pokémon jumped clear of the rocks and shot Nosepass with another jet stream of water. Before it could react to being hit, Marie shouted. "Now finish it with Mud Slap!" I turned away for a moment, thinking that I heard something, or someone.

"The battle is over. The winner is Marie from Littleroot Town." The ref announced.

"Yes! I did it, Brandon! Did you see?" she exclaimed. Suddenly, Mudkip started glowing, its evolution taking place. When its light faded, Mudkip was more than twice as tall, its blue skin a lighter shade if the color with fins attached. "I can't believe it! Mudkip evolved!" I checked the Z-Dex:

_Water Gun, Mud S\Pt, Bide, Mud Bomb_.

"Into Marshtomp, according to the Z-Dex. Anyway, good job, Marie. My turn. I said as I walked down to Roxanne, who was giving Marie her badge. "Here, use these Revives and Super Potions." I told her, handing over the medical equipment. Don't ask where or when I got these. I don't tell you guys every little detail.

5 minutes of healing later, Roxanne and I stood on opposite ends of the battlefield, Riolu at my side. I took out a Luxury Ball and threw it. "Go Grovyle!" I shouted as my newly evolved Pokémon was released. Roxanne already had Geodude out, so we started.

"Use Bullet Seed." I told him as he shot multiple rounds of seeds from his mouth, hitting the Geodude with little damage. _It may not be a high damage move, but I would hate to end a battle so early._

"Rock Throw, Geodude!" the rock began hurling several rocks at Grovyle.

"Slice 'em with Leaf Blade!" I yelled as the leaves on Grovyle's arms grew longer, glowing green. Each rock was sliced into two. "Now, use Absorb!" I said, gaining no response from Grovyle. "But…what?"

I took out the Z-Dex and scanned Grovyle's moves, widening my eyes at sudden change.

_Pursuit, Bullet Seed, Mega Drain, Leaf Blade._

"Alright, an upgrade! Then use Mega Drain, Grovyle!" His arm was engulfed in a green light as he placed a palm on Geodude, sapping the strength from it. It fell to the ground, defeated.

"Geodude, return!"

"Grovyle, you too." I said as we returned our Pokémon. In perfect unison, we threw our balls and sent out our next Pokémon.

"Combusken, come on out!'

"Nosepass, let's do this!" The two Pokémon stood their ground, eyes narrowed.

"Combusken, test your new typing with Double-Kick!" Combusken jumped and slammed its foot on Nosepass, using the sudden stop to power the next kick, which sent Nosepass rolling backwards. "Great! Now use-" I stopped as I realized I went overboard, accidently knocking Nosepass out. "Oops, hehehe."

"The winner is Brandon from Snowpoint City!" The referee aannounced as Roxanne walked over to me and Riolu.

"Congratualtions on your great battle." she said, placing the badge in my hand.

"So this is the first badge. This...is the Stone Badge!" I cheered, raising my badge for the world to see. With that, Marie, Riolu, and I left the gym.

/

We made our way towards the Pokémon Center, stopping to see what was going on in front of it. I was shocked at the sight of who was battling. _But...that's..._

"Growlithe, use Flamethrower!" I heard Sally's voice.

"Gallade, use Slash." I heard a calm, feminine voice, one that I haven't heard for 2 years. We watched as the Gallade sliced the jet stream of fire into two halved pillars of fire, passing by the left and right side of it. "Now, use Close Combat." Gallade sped towards Growlithe and gave it a powerful punch, knocking it out.

As Sally returned Growlithe, he walked away, angrily saying. "I will get you for this."

The girl looked over to me and gave me a warming smile. "Brandon! I've been looking for you. You got your first girlfriend and didn't call your own sister about it?"

"Meridian." Was the only thing I could say. I looked at her legs and saw a young girl holding her hand. "Karissa." I started to smile wide as I ran up and hugged them. "I can't believe it's really you. Why would you disappear in Sinnoh on your Pokémon journey and not stay in touch?"

"I forgot. You forget things easily when traveling Kalos, Sinnoh, and Johto."

"Yeah big bro. They're both really big places. Even if we did come back before we finished exploring Kalos." Karissa said. The last time I saw her, before she left with Meridian, she was 10. And Meridian was 16.

"And I thought that maybe you needed help on your journey. I went back to Snowpoint a few days ago, and it turns out that you moved to a completely different region."

"Yeah, sorry about that. Oh! This is Marie, my not-girlfriend. Marie, this is my older sister, Meridian, and my little sister Karissa."

"You'e looking at the former champ of both Sinnoh and Johto. Unfortunately, I gave the titles back so that I could continue traveling."

"Oh yeah, how's Snover?" I asked her, remembering her first Pokémon.

"You tell me." She took out a Pokéball and released a gigantic white and green Abomasnow. "And the best part is this." She pointed to her earings, two identically spherical stones. "This is a Mega Stone. It allows Abomasnow and two more of my Pokémon to Mega Evolve."

"Mega…Evolve?" I asked.

"Yep. A temporary state that allows a Pokémon to evolve even further. Only one of these is real, though. The other is a fake made to match the real one. Brandon, who are you traveling with right now?"

"Huh? Let's see…I've got Staravia, Grovyle, Combusken, and Riolu."

"I see. So you're already on your way to Mega Evolution." I heard her say under her breath.

"Really? I am! Who can Mega Evolve!?" I asked excitedly.

"Now now, little brother. We'll cross that bridge when we get there." She told me the phrase that she always used. The one that I got used to and adopted as my own.

With a smile, I said. "Yes. Yes we will." I turned around and noticed Marie chatting with Karissa. She was messing with her curly black hair, as she always did. I remember how much of a pain it always was for my mom to brush it. I noticed their appearances for the first time. I was already taller than Meridian, seeing that she was an inch or two taller than Marie. And Karissa was coming in at 4'11". Meridian had worn jeans and a teal color shirt, of course plain was always her style, along with her long black hair, reaching a few inches past her shoulders.

Karissa wore a red shirt and a skirt to match, probably following in Meridian's footsteps. Her hair was black and curly, as I said. I estimate it to be about shoulder length, if she ever got it straightened.

"Well, let's get in the Pokémon Center. It is getting late and I want to get some rest." Marie spoke up.

"She's right. We've all had a few battles today and should get some sleep." Meridian said, returning Abomasnow.

The five of us, counting Riolu, all walked into the Pokémon Center and waited for our Pokémon to be healed. Once they were, we rented out one of the rooms and got ready for bed.

"So, you two are traveling with us from now on?" I asked, laying next to Riolu in my bunk.

"That's right. And don't worry, we already stopped by the new house." Meridian said.

"So, you really beat two Pokémon Leagues?" Marie asked.

"Yep. And I've caught several Pokémon of legend. But I let Professor Rowan watch over them for research." Meridian continued.

"Big sis! Tell them what you caught!"

"Let's see…Lugia, Ho-oh, Suicune, Entei, Raikou. I left Palkia, Dialga, Giratina, and Arceus alone because I wouldn't be able to control them. Azelf, Mesprait, Uxie, Celebi, Cresselia, Darkrai, Heatran, Regirock, Regice, Registeel, and Regigigas. Oh! I can't forget my cute little Shaymin. I think that's all though."

My jaw dropped. I didn't even know so many Pokémon of legend existed, and my sister caught so many of them. I looked over at Marie, who had been doing the same thing. "So…when do you need them?" She spoke up.

"Well, Lugia and Ho-oh I normally use to take us from region to region. The two of us can't fit on Staraptor. Entei, Suicune, and Raikou are great for fast travel past mountains or lakes. Cresselia if Karissa's having a nightmare. Etc."

"You know what? My jaw won't drop any lower. Goodnight, girls. I'll see you in the morning.

/

**There's episode 4 everyone. Yeah, so my sister is OP as hell. Sally didn't have a chance. Also, the way I portrayed Mega Drain I'm kinda meh about. I didn't know how else to explain a life sucking move. So oh well. Anyway, until next time guys and girls, stay Combusken!**


	5. A True Bond Awakens!

**Hey everyone, Kirigaya here and I don't want to hold up the chapter so let's jump right in.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its sequels, prequels or squeakquels.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: A True Bond Awakened!**

It's been more than a week since I've started my journey with Riolu. Meridian, Karissa, Marie, Riolu, and I started East from Rustboro, in search of the next gym. While we were confused on where to go for the next gym, we got a lot of training done. Marie caught a Taillow and an Eevee. And every one of her Pokémon besides Eevee evolved. We're about the same level now, so I should give her a battle soon. I was surprised when she took down the Team Magma grunts by herself in that cave a while back, saving that guy's Wingull. After a long journey through a few towns and multiple Routes, we finally made a circle, back to Rustboro.

"I wonder if this place has changed since last week." Meridian said.

"I doubt it. Come on, let's hurry up and get back through Petalburg Woods. That nice lady said to get to Dewford Town, we have to head South of Petalburg and it should be in the island."

"Alright then, let's go!" Karissa exclaimed.

"You four go without me. I'll meet you at the beach." Meridian told us.

"Alright, sis." I said as we parted ways. We traveled the same path as we did a week ago. Once we reached Petalburg City, we got in our swimsuits, headed South, as told, and reached the beach.

"Alright, time for a swim." I said.

"Luckily, I've got Lombre to pull me." Marie said with a smile.

"And we have a special surprise." Meridian said, coming from behind and placing a hand in Karissa's head. I turned around and saw that she was already in her swimsuit. "Come on out." She said, tossing a Quick Ball onto the sand. It opened, and a blue, four legged Pokémon with a purple mane was released. At the same time, Marie released her Lombre.  
We gaped at the legendary. "So that's...Suicune."

"Yep. Suicune, we need to get to that island. The one across this body of water." The lgendary let out a screech as Meridian and Karissa mounted it. "We'll see you two on the other side." She said as Suicune took off, running across the water as if it was solid.

Marie ran into the water and held onto Lombre's lillypad. "You coming?" She asked.

"Yeah, I just need to get warmed up. I am the only one swimming with their own strength."

"Fine. See ya soon."

* * *

I did some stretches, getting warmed up until I heard a strange noise. Although, it was familiar. Very familiar. I turned around and saw a Marshtomp of all things, walking onto the beach. I took out a Luxury Ball. "Go Grovyle! Use Leaf Blade!" The Wood Gecko sprung from the ball and the leaves on his arm grow with a green glow. He gave the Marshtomp one good slash before I threw a Luxury Ball at it. With a few shakes, the red light glowed on the button of the ball.

"Perfect. How lucky, I've been needing a Water type. Now, let's see." I scanned the Luxury Ball.

"Marshtomp, the Mudfish Pokémon. Marshtomp is at its best when on muddy ground with poor footing. It quickly overwhelms foes struggling in the mud." I checked the gender, which was actually _Female_, and the ability read '_Torrent_'. The moves read:

_Surf, Scald, Mud Shot, Mud Bomb._

"Really good moves. Great, welcome to the team, Marshtomp." I said as I released her. "We need to get to the island in that direction, do you think you can do it?" She gave me an agreeing sound.

"Great! Then let's go!" I said with a smile as we ran into the water. "COLD COLD COLD! Calm down, Brandon, focus on keeping warmth in." With that, me, Marshtomp, and Riolu took off towards the island.

* * *

"Finally." Meridian said.

"What took you so long?" Marie asked.

"I made a new friend. Her name's Marshtomp." I said as Marshtomp let out a cry. "Return." I held up the Luxury Ball.

"Alright, so the gym is Fighting, so Staravia and Swellow will come in handy, you two."

"Thanks for the info, sis."

"Hey!" We all heard. "I want a rematch." I saw Sally walking up to us. "And this time, I'll be victorious." He said, taking out a Pokéball and aiming it at me.

"Actually Brandon, I never got a rematch from last week. So I'm next in line!" Marie exclaimed.

"Alright, chill. I'll take care of Sally first, then we can have our battle."

"Fine." she said, puffing her cheeks.

* * *

Me and Sally gave ourselves some distance before we threw out our Pokémon.

"Go Staravia!"  
"Let's do this, Graveler!"

At the same time, the two Pokémon faced each other, a bird against a rock. "Use Rock Throw!" Graveler dug a large rock from below the sand and hurled it at Staravia.

"Cut through it with Steel Wing!" Staravia's wings glowed as it rushed past the rock, slicing it in two. He kept speeding toward Graveler and hit it with massive power.

"Seismic Toss!" Graveler took hold of Staravia and somehow sent the two of them into the air, falling quickly before letting go of Staravia, who smashed into the ground. I aimed a Luxury Ball at the defeated Pokémon.

"Return, Staravia. Go Grovyle!" I said as I threw a Luxury Ball with my free hand. The evolved Pokémon stood proudly._ Graveler is definitely damaged after that Steel Wing._

"Graveler, return." Sally said as he raised the Pokéball.

"Now use Pursuit!" Grovyle jumped and kicked the Graveler, causing it to faint before it was returned.

"Go Growlithe! Use Flamethrower!" he said as the Kanto Pokémon sprung from its Pokéball, instantly hitting Grovyle with a jet stream of flames. Grovyle stood, staying strong.

"That's the spirit Grovyle! Now use Pursuit again!" _Grovyle's only effective move right now is Pursuit._

"Extreme Speed." Growlithe drastically speeded up, but I noticed it having some problems with its footing. "Now, Fire Fang." Growlithe's mouth was engulfed in flames as it sunk its teeth into Grovyle, causing him to faint.

"Return. Go Marshtomp!" I said as another evolved Pokémon was released from the ball. "Use Surf!" Marshtomp raised her arms, surrounding herself with a column of water and sent her arms sideways, sending the water towards Growlithe and all other directions.

Growlithe merely jumped over the wave of water, out of the way. "Did you really think that would hit Growlithe?"

"Nope." I said with a smile. "I was hoping I'd miss."

"What?" Growlithe landed on the ground and slipped, falling over. Everyone looked down and noticed that the battlefield, once full of sand, was now muddy.

"Now, use Scald!" I shouted as Marshtomp shot Growlithe with a jet stream of boiling water. It hit it easily, thanks to the muddy ground. Growlithe slided backwards, fainting near instantly.

"Return. Go Golbat!" A blue flying Pokémon was released, flapping its wings to stay in the air. "Use Air Cutter!" It flapped its wings violently and sent white crescents towards Marshtomp, cutting her instantly.

I zoned in on Marie and Meridian's conversation and heard. "You see, Marie? This is what a battle between two future masters look like. They're always at the other's throat, taking them down one by one until each only have one Pokémon left."

"Yeah, this battle really is amazing. Let's see…Staravia and Grovyle are down, leaving big bro with Marshtomp, Riolu, and Combusken."

"Wrong. Grovyle and Staravia are down for the count, but I can tell right now. Marshtomp won't last long against a Flying type. Since it is the slowest of the three starters here."

_Oh man, she's right. The muddy ground was made so that Marshtomp could overpower my enemy's Pokémon, but I didn't realize he could have had a Flying type. No, I need to stay calm_. "Marshtomp, come here." I said as everyone looked confused. Marshtomp waddled through the mud and stood in front of me. I whispered to her, "Hey, I'm going to tell you to use Scald, but I want you to see if you can put a Mud Shot in it, alright?"

"Mar! Marshtomp!"

"Great. Then let's do this." Marshtomp turned around and got onto the muddy field. "Alright, use-" I was cut off by Sally.

"Hyper Beam."

"WHAT!" we all said. Golbat shot a powerful beam of energy speeding towards Marshtomp, who couldn't respond in time. Marshtomp fell to the ground after the impact, fainting.

"Return." I looked down at Riolu. "Go ahead, buddy." Riolu smiled and walked in, mimicking me by closing his eyes.

"This again!? What is with you and that Pokémon? Always closing your eyes?"

"Because Sally, Riolu never battles alone. No matter what, we battle together." I saw the world, colorless once again, with the exception of the numerous Aura. Riolu and I had a full 360 degree view of the battle. We had no blind spots. I could see my sisters and Marie, the people close to the battle, Pokémon that occasionally flew overhead.

We opened our eyes, changing our mind. "We don't need this power to win. All we need is the strength of our bond. Riolu, give us a massive Earthquake on the field!" Riolu jumped high into the air and bolted down, slamming its heel into the mud. The majority of the field became dry rock as peaks of rock were created. "Now, use Bullet Punch!" Riolu's paw glowed and formed a small fist as he launched himself from the previous attack, hitting Golbat faster than it could fly away. "Keep it up with Bullet Punch!" my first friend let out a barrage of Bullet Punches. Golbat and Riolu fell to the ground, and he stood victorious. "Now, come back. I want to give one more friend a shot." Riolu came and stood at my side as I threw out my second-to-last Luxury Ball.

"Go Kadabra." He sent out a much taller yellow Pokémon, holding a spoon.

"Is it time for cereal?" I said jokingly as I took not of the spoon.

"Be serious!"

"Fine. Combusken, come out and use Slash!" Instantly, Combusken was released with glowing claws as he jumped towards Kadabra, but he was held in midair. Kadabra's eyes glowed as Combusken was sent flying into the air and slammed down, fainting instantly. "Crap! Return Combusken. Riolu, we need you." _So it's come down to this. Riolu vs. Kadabra._

"Riolu, use Bullet Punch!" I said, worried about what could happen to Riolu. _This Pokémon. It attacks without the word from his trainer._ _And the move it's using knocked out Combusken with a single move._ I smiled though, as Riolu's fist was inches from Kadabra's face, until Riolu levitated. "No." I said. It was the only thing I could say as Riolu was tossed through the air like a rag-doll. Having enough fun, the Kadabra threw Riolu into the air. The only thing that could leave my mouth was, "RIOLUUUUUUUU!"

Suddenly, everything stopped. I watched as a white light appeared in the sky. It faded and glowed several times, before it just stopped. I watched, and what fell to the ground was not Riolu, but instead his evolution. The one I had seen dozens of times since he hatched. I saw a Lucario,_ my_ Lucario, land on his feet, ready for a fight.

"No…way…you did it. I can't believe, Riolu finally evolved!" I said, realizing that I still needed to do a scan. I took out my Z-Dex and it said in its robotic feminine voice.

"Lucario, the Aura Pokémon. By catching the Aura emanating from others, Lucario can read their thoughts and movements." I checked the moves quickly:

_Aura Sphere, Bullet Punch, Dark Pulse, Earthquake._

"Alright then, Lucario. Finish this battle with Dark Pulse!" Lucario formed a ball of dark energy in his hands, throwing it down and sending a pulse of energy in all directions. Not being able to move very much, Kadabra was hit and fainted on impact. "WE DID IT!" I said as I ran up and hugged my newly evolved Pokémon from behind. "Great job, Lucario!"

Sally simply growled, saying to me. "Just wait until next time!" before walking into the Pokémon Center nearby.

"Man, that was exhausting. Let's hold off on the battle until tomorrow, Marie. It's already pretty late." I said, noticing how late it had gotten.

"Fine. First thing in the morning, we'll challenge the gym, and when we win, we'll have our rematch. Sound good?"

"Sounds great." I said with a smile.

* * *

**And there it is everyone. After this chapter, I'm going to try and have 2,000 excluding the battles, given that this one took up half the chapter. Anyway, not much to say except until next time guys, staaaay Lu! Lucario!**


	6. A Rematch To Remember

**Hey everyone. I started this at an award ceremony, so enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its sequels, prequels, squeakquels, or Pikquels.**

* * *

**The Knuckle Badge: A Rematch to Remember**

We all woke up early, eager for a battle. As we walked to the gym, I spoke to my older sister. "Hey Meridian?"

"Yeah?" she responded.

"Why didn't you try to battle Roxanne at Rustboro? Aren't you going to try and become the champion?"

"Oh, and who said I wasn't?" She took out a big rectangular case and opened it, revealing forty-eight spaces in six rows of eight. The second and fourth rows were filled with badges, so I assumed those were the Johto and Sinnoh. In the third row, I saw the Stone Badge. "See? I bought a deluxe badge case. And who knows. Maybe I'll battle you for the Champion title, maybe I won't."

"Well, when you do, don't hold back. Alright?"

"Fine." She said.

* * *

We walked into the gym and I shouted. "Leader of the Dewford Town Gym, I'm here to challenge you!"

Instantly, a someone about my height wearing exercise equipment came up to me. "Welcome. I am Brawly, the gym leader. Are you ready to battle me?"

"Yeah!" I followed him to the battlefield, surrounded by treadmills and dumbbells.

* * *

We threw out our Pokémon and shouted.

"Go Staravia!"

"Let's do this Machop!"

At the same time, the two Pokémon stood in front of each other, Staravia waiting for Machop's first move before he flies. "Use Karate Chop!" With a glowing hand, the Machop ran towards Staravia, who flew back to keep their distance.

"End it with an Aerial Ace!" Staravia swooped past Machop with a quick slice, causing him to faint. "I hate having boring battles, but I've got a more exciting battle right after this. So sorry if I end it to early."

"Return! Go Makuhita!" He said, throwing out a Pokéball and releasing a chubby yellow Pokémon. "Use Focus Energy!" He shouted.

"Hurry this up with Wing Attack." Staravia smacked Makuhita with his wing, instantly kncocking it out.

"The winner is Brandon from Snowpoint City." The referee said as Brawly walked up to me.

"You're strong, defeating me with only one Pokémon like that."

"Yeah, well I do train hard."

"Well, apparently too hard. But, due to your strength and victory, I give you the Knuckle Badge." He said as he placed the badge in my hand. "Now, I believe I that I have two more challengers?"

"One." Meridian said. "I'm coming back later. Right now, I wanna get the hell out of here so that these two could battle." She gestured to me and Marie.

"Yeah! My big sister said it's going to be amazing." Karissa chimed in.

"Alright then. If you will step down, Miss." Me and Marie switched places as I whispered in her ear. "Good luck."

* * *

After Brawly was healed and ready, the battle had begun.

"Win this for me, Swellow!"

"Machop, come on out!"

Unlike my battle, Swellow was already in the air. "Just like my friend, I'm going to have to end this early. I'm eager for our rematch. So Swellow, use Aerial Ace!" I watched Swellow's movement, noting the similarity to Staravia's.

_Well, to be fair, I did help her train Taillow with aerial maneuvers by using Staravia as a guide. So it's understandable._ I thought with my eyes closed.

"Return. Go Makuhita!" The same pudgy yellow Pokémon from before stood before them, but Marie wouldn't give them time to react. "Wing Attack!" She said as Swellow smacked Makuhita into the wall, knocking it out.

"The winner is Marie from Littleroot Town."

Brawly walked over to Marie and said a few words, handing her the Knuckle Badge. I walked down to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Good battle, but I'm itching for a rematch. So let's go." I told her as we all left.

"Now, I don't want to battle here. You're going to make the ground muddy again." She said, looking at me accusingly.

"Yeah, you're right. Hey, I heard that Granite Cave is on this island. Why don't we go there?"

"That sounds fine."

* * *

We entered Granite Cave and went deep enough so we wouldn't bother anybody with the battle. But when we went as deep as it could go, which wasn't very far, we saw a man with silver hair.

"Who's that?" Meridian asked first.

"Why does he seem so...familiar?" I said, knowing that I had seen this guy's silver hair before.

"STEVEN!" Marie shouted. "It's great to see you again!"

He turned around and I finally recognized his face. "Wait, you were that guy from Rustboro! The one who talked to Marie right after I left."

"Yes, I believe that's me. How's Beldum, by the way?"

"Healthy and evolved. Metang's doing great!"

"Then you're almost there. I'll be on my way." He said as he left the cave.

"Alright then, let's get this over with."

* * *

Marie and I put some distance between us. Our eyes narrow, we were ready to win. I took out a Luxury Ball as she took out a Pokéball. We threw them together, calling out.

"Go Staravia!"

"Come on out, Swellow!"

And the battle started._ It's been so long, I can't even recall what Pokémon she has. I remember Eevee, Marshtomp, __Swellow, Lombre...and that's about it._

"Use Aerial Ace!"

"You too, Swellow!" The two birds swooped past each other, dealing a considerably equal amount of damage.

"Use Wing Attack!"

"Steel Wing!" Swellow smashed Staravia with a glowing wing.

"Where the hell did you get Steel Wing!?"

"Steven."

"Of course. Return Staravia!" I returned my fainted Pokémon to its Luxury Ball.

_What am I going to do? Lucario, Combusken, and Grovyle are bad ideas. Unless.._.

"Lucario, let's do it." He nodded and walked out onto the battlefield. "Use Bullet Punch!" Lucario jumped towards Swellow at an amazing speed with a glowing fist.

"Use Steel Wing!" Marie shouted as the the two Steel type attacks collided.

"Now use Dark Pulse!" With his free hand, he sent an orb of dark energy into Swellow's wing, causing it to go down.

"Return! Go Flareon!" She said as the red Eeveelution was released, it's flame like tail waving side to side.

_So that's what she evolved it to. "_Where'd you get a Fire Stone?" I asked her.

"Meridian gave me one."

"Thanks, sis. Alright Lucario, use Earthquake!" The Aura Pokémon jumped up and quickly dropped a heel down on Flareon, instantly knocking it out. "Good job Lucario. Come on back." Lucario came to stand by my side again. Marie and I threw our next Pokémon out.

"Go Marshtomp!" We shouted at the same time.

"Scald!" I shouted.

"Water Gun!" The two Marshtomps shot jet streams that collided, going back and forth. The cave was starting to get filled with steam, definitely from the contact of cold and superheated water.

"Use Mud Shot!"

"Dodge and use Ice Beam!"

"What!" Marshtomp jumped out of the way of Marshtomp's Mud Shot, and then shot Marshtomp with a crackling blue beam, instantly freezing Marshtomp.

"Return Marshtomp! Go Ludicolo!"

"When did you get a Ludicolo? No no no, lemme guess. Meridian."

"Use Razor Leaf!" Ludicolo sawung its head side to side, shooting crescent shaped leaves at Marshtomp.

"Dodge!" I shouted, but it was too late. Marshtomp was hit all over, fainting once the attack was over.

"Return! Go Lucario." I told him. He walked out onto the field. "Aura Sphere!"

"Ice Beam!" Lucario formed a blue sphere between his palms and shot it at the crackling blue beam, causing an explosion. I closed my eyes.

_Alright Lucario, do you need two hands to make an Aura Sphere? I asked._

_No, it is possible to use only one hand. Do you have a plan?_ I proceeded to tell him my plan. He made two spheres, one blue, and one purple.

"Now, use Dark Pulse!" Lucario threw the purple sphere through the smoke, creating a hole of air for a brief moment.

"So that's your attack. Ice Beam!" She said as Ludicolo shot another crackling blue beam into the Dark Pulse. Suddenly, Lucario came from above and hit Ludicolo directly with the Aura Sphere, knocking it out. "But how?"

"Only ignorance causes one to think that they can use only one attack at a time. Come back, Lucario." We threw out our next Pokémon.

"Go Mightyena!"

"Go Combusken!"

The two Pokémon stood their ground. "Use Slash!"

"Dodge it, Combusken!" I shouted, but again, she was too fast. Mightyena swiped its glowing claws past Combusken, dealing critical damage. "Use Double Kick!" Before Mightyena could get away, Combusken unleashed a powerful kick from above it, using its second foot to kick it away.

"Mightyena, no! Return. Go Metang!" She shouted as she sent out her last Pokémon. I raised Combusken's Luxury Ball, but he let out a strange noise.

_Combusken says that he wants to fight. He can feel how strong he's getting and that this next battle will bring him to the next leve_l. Lucario told me.

"Alright then, let's finish this Combusken. Double Kick!" I shouted. Combusken ran towards Metang and launced into the air for several minutes. But what came down wasn't Combusken with two kicks. It was a…a… "A Blaziken!" I shouted as a Blaziken hit Metang wit a blazing kick, knocking it out. "I can't believe it! You evolved!" I said excitedly as I ran up to him and threw my arms around his neck. "Oh wait…" I let go of him and took out my Z-Dex.

"Blaziken, the Blaze Pokémon. Blaziken can clear a 30-story building in one leap. Its fiery punches scorch its foes." I checked the moves:

_Fire Punch, Blaze Kick, Double Kick, Slash._

"I can't believe you finally evolved. It seems like it's only been a day since we started our journey."

"Good job, little brother. As a reward for winning, I want to give you this." She said, holding out a fist. I put my hand under hers and she opened it. I pulled away and in my hand was a silver ring with a strange rainbow stone on it. "And for Lucario…" she walked over to him and bended down. When she moved away, I saw that she put a belt on him, one with the same stone. "As long as you both keep this stone on you, you will always be together."

"Thanks sis. It looks great." I told her with a smile

"I can't believe I lost again. And even after everyone evolved!"

"Let's have another rematch soon. Who knows, you might even win easily." I told her.

"Alright, then. Let's get out of here."

* * *

We walked outside and I covered my eyes as the sun shined bright. "Man, it feel great out here. What's the next destination?"

"Wattson in Mauville City. And I know an easy way of getting there."

We entered the Pokémon Center and as we went to get our Pokémon healed, Meridian went to speak with Professor Rowan. She switched out two Pokémon as me and Marie's teams were fully healed. We left and Meridian threw out two balls, one Ultra Balls and one Cherish Ball. "Come on out, Ho-oh, Celebi!" The massive bird and the small green Pokémon appeared from their respective balls. "Ho-oh, the girls are going to fly on your back to Mauville City. Celebi, use Psychic and carry him and Lucario behind us. Alrigh?"

The two let out their cries of agreement. "Good. Then let's go.

* * *

I watched the massive bird flew in front of us over the water, Lucario and I levitating behind them in a blue outline. We traveled for about 10 minutes until I saw something interesting. "Celebi, stop!" I shouted as we stopped in mid-air. "Lucario, hit that Pokémon with a Dark Pulse." Lucario formed a purple orb in his hand and shot it at the Pokémon, hitting it and causing it to go down. "Celebi, drop me!" Complying, the blue energy around me faded as I shot towards the falling Pokémon. I wrapped my arms around it and pushed the button on my last Luxury Ball. The Pokémon disappeared into the ball and I braced for impact as I plummeted towards the Earth.

* * *

**And we can end that there. I know, I hate cliffhangers to, but sometimes they're necessary…somehow. Anyway, until net time, stay Meta! Metang!**


	7. A New and Final Addition!

**Hellllooooo. This is NicoB here with—wait, no sorry. This is Kirigaya Uchiha. NicoB is my favorite youtuber so go check out his lengthy videos if you have the time, and if you enjoy, subscribe to become a Picky Penguin, like me. Sorry that it's been a while. I haven't really had time to stop and edit this. I am posting this from New Orleans while I am visiting my grandparents, so show them some love with a favorite and follow. Anyway, last time Brandon caught a mystery Pokémon and began plummeting towards the Earth. Or the Mars. Wherever the games take place. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its sequels, prequels, squeakquels, of Pikquels.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: A New And Final Addition**.

I suddenly stopped. Looking around, I realized that I was no longer falling. I looked to my right and saw that Blaziken was standing up, carrying me.

I let out a sigh. "Thanks, Blaziken. If it wasn't for you I would have been flattened." I told him with a smile as I gave him a thank you hug.

"Blaze."

"Good thing you came out when you did. Let's get some training in tomorrow. It's late." I said as I returned him to his Luxury Ball.

Lucario and Celebi levitated down to me.

_Brandon! Are you ok?_

"Yeah, I saw something flying, and without thinking, something told me that I had to catch it."

_So, what did you catch?_

"I don't actually know. I'll scan 'em later." I looked around and squinted my eyes. "I think this is Route 104. Let's head into Petalburg." My phone rang and I took it out, flipping it open as the 3D Hologram Camera function activated.

"Brandon, what happened?" Meridian asked.

"Sorry, sis. I had to catch a Pokémon. We're going to stay in Petalburg for the night and meet you at the Mauville Center tomorrow. Goodnight." I told her before hanging up. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

/

We walked out of the Pokémon Center after a night of rest. "Alright, Celebi. Can you lift us to Mauville City?"

"Cel. Celebi."

_I see_.

"What is it, Lucario?"

_Celebi say that she doesn't know the way to Mauville City. So she can't fly us there._

"Then I guess we're walking. Let's go ask for some directions."

_Wait, back at Route 104, I saw sailor. Maybe he'd be willing to give us a ride to Slateport City, since it can be reached by boat. I saw it on Meridian's map._

"Alright, then. Let's go." I said as we left for Route 104. We found a house that I didn't notice before, due to my first battle with Sally, so we knocked on the door. "Hellõ. Is anybody home? I guess not. Maybe he's somwhere in Rustboro."

After getting through Petalburg Woods and the second half of Route 104, we head into Rustboro. I suddenly heard someone shouting.

"STOP! DON'T TAKE THOSE PARTS!" I heard. I walked up to a man in a lab coat. "You! You're a trainer, aren't you? Go catch those thieves!" I didn't know what he was talking about, nor did I like his tone, but I went in the direction he pointed me to. I couldn't let someone get away with theft.

I left onto Rout 116 and began making my way down the Route. I denied a few battle requests, since I was in a hurry I soon approached an old man at a cave. "That scoundrel made off with my Peeko!" he said. I walked into the cave.

After getting deeper into the cave, I found a guy dressed in red. "This hostage Pokémon turned out to be worthless!"

"Hey!" I said.

"What do you want, kid?"

"You stole some parts and a Pokémon. I want both of them back."

"You're going to battle me? You're way out of you're league, kid. Nobody can defeat Team Magma."

"Oh really? Not even Team Sora?" I heard from behind. "Well then, why don't we test that?" A man in a green cape that wrapped around his body came into view. On his shoulder was a Taillow.

"Fine then! Go Poochyena!"

"Taillow, Steel Wing." The Taillow flew off his shoulder and rammed the Poochyena with a glowing wing, knocking it out. The man put some parts down and proceeded to run away.

"Hey, thanks for the help. But Lucario and I could have handled them on our own. Who are you, anyway?"

"I am a member of Team Delta. We have hidden clouds since the beginning of Team Magma and Team Aqua. But now, we will make our descent and oppose them, the way Rayquaza did long ago on Groudon and Kyogre. Oh, and don't worry. You can say that we're the heroes of this story."

"Well, again, thanks for your help, sir." _Rayquaza? Groudon? Kyogre? What are those?_ I thought as the man walked away. I turned around to the Wingull. "Peeko?" I said in curiosity. The Wingull responded to the name and I smiled. "Let's get you out of this cave, Peeko." I bent down and picked up the scattered parts, putting them in my bag.

I walked outside and was instantly greeted. "Oh my! Thank you, young man, for saving my precious Peeko. I hope that I can repay you one day." He said before leaving me and Lucario alone_. Wait, where did Celebi go?_

* * *

I returned to Rustboro and went to the only possible place where the parts could go. There weren't many houses and the only building besides the gym, Pokémon Center, and the PokéMart was a tall building called Devon Corporation. I walked into the building and literally ran into the guy from earlier, who was trying to leave. We fell backwards and my bag fell off my shoulders, the parts scattering a few feet away.

"I can't believe it! You actually got the parts back." The lab coat guy said as he picked up the parts and walked inside. "Come in and speak with the boss."

I grabbed my bag and turned away. "Sorry, but I need to go. Come on, Lucario. Let's see if the sailor is at Route 104." I said as we left. We headed south, moving through Petalburg Woods. On the other side, we saw Celebi. "Hey, so this is where you disappeared to. Well, let's get going." Lucario and Celebi followed me towards the home we arrived at before. I knocked on the door three times and smiled at the reply.

"Come in, please." I heard an old man from inside. I walked in, and to my surprise, I saw Peeko and the man from before. "Oh! You're that young man who saved Peeko. What can I do for you, lad?"

"You're the sailor who lives here?"

"That's right, son. Do you need a ride?"

"Yeah, that would be very much appreciated. I need a ride to…" I leaned to the left and looked at the Hoenn region map behind him. "Slateport Cit, please." I said, seeing Mauville City labeled north of Slateport.

"You got it, lad. Just wait on the boat and we'll set sail in a bit."

* * *

Lucario, Celebi, and I stood at the railing as the boat sailed through the water. I took at my phone and dialed the number, putting it up to my ear. It stopped ringing and I heard a voice. "Hello?"

"Hey, Meridian. Celebi didn't know how to go straight to Mauville, so we're heading to Slateport and resting there for the night." I told my sister.

"You're an idiot. If the sailor knows how to get to Slateport, he must have had a map that you could have used to get here with Celebi."

I laughed at her insult. "Yeah, but I saved his Pokémon and he was eager to repay me. I'll see you tomorrow." I told her before hanging up. "Come on, you two. Let's go get some sleep." I told them as we walked into our room, leaving the orange evening sky behind us.

We woke up in the morning and thanked the man for the ride. When we got off, we were at a beach, and Celebi flew around with fascination in her eyes.

_That's understandable. Celebi probably hasn't been to the Hoenn region before._ "Alright Celebi. We don't want to keep Meridian waiting for long." Celebi let out a cry and followed me and Lucario. We looked trough Slateport's market. A man probably noticed Celebi and Lucario next to me because he walked up without hesitation.

"Excuse me, sir. You seem to be a Pokémon Trainer. Do you happen to have one of the three starters of the Hoenn region?" He asked nicely.

"Actually, I have Grovyle, Marshtomp, and Blaziken."

"Well, fine sir, I have here two stones that are said to connect to the starters in their final form. These items are Swampertite and Sceptilite. Are you interested in making a purchase? Only 30,000 for both." I was sure his eyes were money signs. But luckily, I had been saving up my money from my trainer and gym battles.

"Sure, here." I said, taking out my wallet and handing the man his money. He reacedd into his jacket and pulled out two small orbs. "Thanks, mister."

We walked through Slateport until we reached a large crowd in front of the Contest Center. Lucario, Celebi, and I watched from the back of the crowd with curiosity. "Hiiiiii, ev-er-y-bo-dy! Lisia here! Me and my Altaria, Ali, have come to Slateport's Contest Speculator Hall for a bit of FUN!" A girl in a blue and white dress said, an Altaria hovering next to her.

_Who is that?_

Altaria let out its cry. "Well then, watch me as I dive right in again today!" Someone shouted in excitment before she span around and continued. "Dazziling, dizzying, doldrums defying!" She span again and continued with a pose. "Lisia's...miraculous...contest scouting!" People shouted various things before she continued again. "All righty! I'm going to bring another fantastic Trainer into wild world of contesting! Enie...meenie...miney..."

She started looking through the crowd and walked up to me. "You there! Watching me with your two Pokémon and such a collected expression on your face. Hi!"

"Um...hi." I told her awkwardly.

"Have you ever joined a contest before?"

"No, but my sister wants to be a Contest Champion."

"No is just what I wanted to hear!" She walked back to the door, and we followed. Well, me and Lucario did. Celebi flew around and looked at other people curiously. She gently removed some guy's hat and flew over to us, dropping the hat on my head. With a chuckle and a smile, I gently scolded her. "Celebi, don't take stuff that doesn't belong to you." I reached out and rubbed her head gently. "Bring this back, alright?" She let out her cry as I gave her the hat. She returned he hat to the man and gently sat on my head.

"Then let's get this show on the road! This is incredibly friendly Trainer that I'm going to scout today!" She said excitedly. Shoulder to shoulder, she looked a about my age, although I was taller. She looked at me. "And his name is..."

"Brandon. And if you're watching this, Mom, love ya. I'll have a couple of surprises coming home when I get my third badge."

"When I took a good look, I could easily tell that Brandon was a powerful Trainer, with several badges of his own!"

"You can tell by my Lucario. The two of us will make it to the Pokémon League and win, without a doubt!" I said, holding out a fist to the camera. I was getting pumped.

"Brandon, you can enjoy Contest Speculators at the Pokémon Contest Hall here. Now listen up, because I don't just want to see you making your Pokémon strong. I want to see a whole new brilliant side of you to show off!"

"Show off? Then meet my team, everyone!" I threw out all of my Luxury Balls, minus the mystery Pokémon. Grovyle, Marshtomp, Blaziken, and Staravia sprang from their balls. Everyone stared in awe at my team. I stared at the last ball in my hand. I gripped it tight before throwing it into the air. "Come on out!" From the ball sprang a small cloud like Pokémon, similar to Ali, but in the place of blue was a skin of yellow.

"So you've also caught a Swablu! And it's Shiny!" I looked at her, confused.

"Shiny?"

"Yeah! A Pokémon that has a different coloration from other Pokémon of the same species is a Shiny Pokémon."

"Well then, you learn something new everyday." I said, carrying Swablu. "I don't know why, but I feel like calling you Nimbus. How does that sound?" Swablu let out a joyful cry.

"Here, take these. A contest pass and a Pokéblock kit." She said as I took the items. "Brandon's story begins today. I'll title his chapter..." She made a pose and faced the camera. "A Sudden Encounter! Miraculous Contest Scouting! That's what I'd call it. Now, everyone out there is watching. You'd better expect great things from Brandon, because I do! That's it for today's Lisia's Miraculous Contest Scouting! See you all next time!" She said, followed by a cry from Altari. The crowd disbanded and Lisia went into the Contest Hall.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope yo enjoyed. And yeah, a DBZ refernce there. I don't have much to say, so until next time, stay Marsh! Marstomp!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone! Sorry, but this is just an update. If you're reading this, than ts because this story has been on hold for a while. NO! I have no intentions on ending any of my fanfics. The school year's almost over, and after finals, I'll be able to continue. Btw, I did really great On my EOCs, so I get to skip a couple of finals. ? Anyway, I have no intention of ending this story unfinished, no matter how long it takes to update. I just need time, which I don't have with an overwhelming amount of assignments. Anyway, happy mother's day, call your mom, tell her you love her and you're grateful for what she does, and until next time, staaay classy! **

**P.S. this is one unedited document, so some of you haven't seen me update as my new alias, Kirigaya Uchiha. If you don't know, I used to go as BlazingBull323, but decided to change for Skype reasons. Last thing, my birthday is May 14th, so if you enjoy this story or you just like my friendly yet annoying personality, go ahead and leave a review with a bon annaversaire!**


End file.
